Pixel
Summary Pixel is the bringer of chaos, destruction, mayhem to all concepts except omnilock, the concept debriefing what lives outside of existence, claiming that it recreate all existence through a new book, The Book of Pixel, which entails all the concepts he considers true in the world. It is the enemy of all forms of existence that disagree with the concepts of chaos, destruction and mayhem. And as a result it wishes to destroy the Book of Concepts as well as Awabushi, the man governing such a text. Personality It has a manipulative, purely evil, stubborn, arrogant and condescending personality. It believes what it does is right, and denies any other form of argument even if it is correct objectively. Some people believe it to be misunderstood and feel loneliness due to it's solitude, and also does not comprehend modern beliefs and human morality, emotion and justice. But these beliefs are entirely incorrect, as it is intelligent enough to completely comprehend all of the concepts existing, are being created and are soon to exist without the use of the Book of Concepts and it's amazing foresight abilities and analytical abilities combined, resulting it being in the purest form of evil in the breathing world. Appearance Pixel appears as an entirely black humanoid with white outlines and almost 'sketched' appearance. It is commonly described to look like 'something a child would draw', but due to Pixel's personality, it does not care for the humans' opinions as he knows they are wrong in both subjectivity and objectivity. Other than it's 'absolute form', it has numerous other forms. These are: Human form: 'it form is Pixel's human form, it unaltered form. It appears highly muscly and shadowy, but slightly illuminated by light. it other form, it absolute form, is merely a condensed and more convenient form that is adapted from it human form. '''Poly-Pixel form: '''After absorbing the Pixel Fragment, one of the oldest treasures in existence, it's muscly form downgrades to a thinner, more childish form that instead of being wholly black is now wholly white; almost as if it's colours has reversed. But it form allows it to manipulate the matter of the world and other people of the world, along with numerous other godly powers. Plot Ryoka Invasion arc Pixel appears briefly at the end of the Ryoka Invasion arc, laughing sadistically at the humans arguing with one another. It appears behind Aizen as he raises into the sky, but intrudes on Aizen's conscience so that he can hear Pixel's voice. "''Why, aren't you a smart soul? I hope I will be able to meet you in the future, Sosuke Aizen..." - In Sosuke Aizen's conscience when he is raising Fake Karakura Town arc Pixel is expelled from the Hogyoku, being concealed there the entire time. Ichigo, Urahara and Aizen meet eyes with the strange black creature as he laughs manically before letting out a phrase and soon dissembling into pixels, and causing a black portal to open, leading to the pixels being sucked into the portal, soon closing up afterwards. "Prepare for Armageddon...It shall come, trust me! HAHAHAHAHA!" - ''Pixel to Aizen, Ichigo and Urahara Soul King arc In the midst of the final battle of Shikatsuki versus Kenji, a black portal opens and white pixels pour out of it, soon reassembling into a white child with a black aura emanating around it - it is Poly-Pixel. A fight breaks out, resulting in everyone, even Kenji, joining the effort to defeating Pixel, though a definite struggle. "''Me, the ultimate being die to your hands, Kenji Shirane? Impossible...I can't...lose..." - ''Poly-Pixel to Kenji "''You believe that I am a mere child? *'drops Captain Yamamoto's decapitated head* You sure about that, flesh cradle?" - Poly-Pixel to Kiyo Abilities ~As a result of being the oldest being in existence, Pixel knows most if not all abilities through their concepts. The abilities that it uses the most and are it's key abilities are: '''Black Atom (Matter creation):' It can create black matter out of nothing. The matter cannot be regular matter however, and has to be black matter (not be confused with dark matter, which cannot be seen; black matter is literal matter which is black), a specific type of matter that Pixel has thought of that derived from Primordial Darkness, one of it's many abilities. Distortion manipulation: '''Pixel can manipulate distortions, an alteration in shape or form. It usually combines distortion manipulation with matter creation, so it can either form bumps or various other shapes that protrude out of it's spheres made of black matter. '''Telepathy: '''It usually uses it ability for confusing or messing with it opponents. It also uses it to command mind-controlled cronies. '''Mind Control: As a result of being the first negative being in existence, it can effectively manipulate anything that has an unnatural amount of darkness in it's heart. Of course, these beings need to be weak enough to be mind-controlled and is ineffective against masterminds such as Sosuke Aizen. 'Superhuman strength: '''Through extreme conditions of training through the beginning of existence to current-time, Pixel has developed strength surpassing any and all beings, effectively becoming the self-proclaimed 'strongest being fin the universe'. But despite it overwhelming amount of power, it prefers to alter the shape the black matter that forms it's body so that it looks skinny to fool it opponent, but can reveal such muscle mass if it so chooses to. '''Mastery of all martial arts: '''Pixel has mastered all martial arts as a result of knowing all concepts. He has mastered each and every one of these martial arts in order to condition it's body to any situation, but, notably, prefers various boxing styles - it has noted that it's favorite style is the 'slugging style', where it overwhelms it's opponent through various punches that give it's opponent(s) no chance for even a slight breather. '''Essence extraction: '''Essence extraction is, simply, an ability that allows it's user to extract an 'essence' or a highly-specialized quality out of someone's body. it can be anything from their habits, mind set, morals, emotions, body functions, chemical functions and even their life itself. Pixel usually uses it to toy/torture with/it's victims. '''Teleportation: '''As a result of having complete control over matter, it can transfer it's own matter to a different spot within a second or two. '(Other) Matter manipulation: '''Similarly to teleportation and matter creation, Pixel has complete control over matter manipulation than it's own own. But what makes it's ability different from it other matter abilities is that it doesn't manipulate it own matter, but others peoples. It can only manipulate other peoples' matter through physical contact, notably, though. Signature matter weapons: '''Black Atom: Boom Blade: '''Like the rest of his black-matter weapons, it can infect the victim with a deadly, parasitic worm which eats at its host, and, if successful in retrieving blood, it can expand the weapon. But this doesn't have a chance of taking effect as once the blade pierces anything, it will detonate in not an explosion, but a black sphere which shrivels up anything that possesses life to death. It also cannot be controlled as it has programmed instructions to pierce forward at lightning fast speeds as soon as it is created. '''Black Atom: Perfect Shot: '''Unlike the rest of the Black Atom weapons, the weapon formed is a replica of a real-life sniper rifle, Barrett M82. It fires a black bullet, levitating, causing at first a minimal-sized hole, but soon growing in size until there is nothing left. This is quite ironic as the real Barrett M82 burrows a large bullet hole into its prey opposed to a minimal one. The sniper rifle dissipates into black particles as soon as it fires one bullet. '''Black Atom: Symphony of the Crying Blades: '''Much like Black Atom: Boom Blade, it cannot be controlled - it has set instructions. These instructions are to rain down their foes and stab them, just being mere daggers. Or so they seem, as once they make contact with their opponents, they, almost as an advanced version of the draining stamina technique, grow dramatically in size after their meals and form grander blades, but this time in a holy white colour - they tower over everything. Then, Pixel clicks it's fingers, causing the oversized white daggers to vibrate, sending out echoing shock-waves that resound throughout the entire area, thus causing large-scale destruction to the grandest degree. '''Black Atom: Shiruken Storm: '''Pixel raises his hands, forming a twister of shirukens and then separates them from the big group, going everywhere and anywhere to splice anything that comes into their ever-so unlucky path. Furthermore, once they make contact they expand and tighten the gap in the middle of each expanded shiruken, crushing their victims' inside of their gaps, eventually leading to utter defeat through combined efforts of applied-pressure and cutting. '''Black Atom: Four Spears of Petrification: '''Pixel swings it's arms to it's sides. Four black spears are formed in front of, behind of, the right side of and left side of Pixel. Pixel then has the choice of either grabbing the spears or telekinetic-ally moving them so that they impale their opponents. Once any of the spears impale something or someone, they petrify it/he/she to stone. This can be broken out of course, but requires extreme willpower, emotion, spirit and some acting force internally or externally in order to break out of, and if they do not within a three minute time-span, the petrification affects their organs; specifically, the heart, turning it to stone so it can no longer produce oxygenated blood to parts of the body. '''Telekinesis: '''Pixel, as a result of understanding all concepts in the world completely, can use telekinesis - he specifically enjoys this ability, much like every other ability based on thought power opposed to brute force. He uses it a lot with his matter weapons. '''Levitation: '''Pixel can glide/fly due to having practically no mass at all, and can manipulate the black matter that he is made of to move himself across without physically leaping. Interestingly, Pixel can also levitate the physical items he creates out of black matter with levitation, and telekinesis if chooses to. Quotes "I am the greatest being in the universe! You can never compare to my power..." - Pixel to everyone "My concepts are absolute; every other concept is pointless and unnecessary..." - Pixel to everyone Category:Characters